trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Community of Oz
The Green Community, also referred to as the "Green Gang" or the "Green Ghetto" is a community of Green Orion people on Oz. They are largely rescued slaves. They also have other greens in the mix. A happy commune of music, dancing, love and one-ness. They are enjoying the hell out of making up a free Green Culture. The Green Community on Oz is one of the largest and is the freest in known space, outside of one known all Green Orion worlds. Greens from Oz have moved to Earth to try and transplant what they have discovered of Green Cultural preferences there. The Aneilogs really like Greens when they are comfortable being Greens and not tying themselves in knots trying to meet other explications. The Aneish lack of any degree of a privacy taboo casts "Green" in a totally different light. Casual sex in the privacy of your room is downright staid next to casual sex in public. On Oz, the large "Green" Community is composed of many houses and several Alphas. They are taking up democratic institutions according to necessity and preference. Residence in any specific house is a slippery manner as young folks tend to float around. Ironically the Green Community on Oz has walls, although only a very few violent or stupid people have been banned, such don't tend to be welcome on Oz period. Walls yes, but no gates. Like Little America the point of the walls is to mentally and emotionally exclude the Aneilog frame of mind and allow the space to be fully Green in outlook and attitude. All friends are welcome in the Green Community, and are encouraged to shed clothing, dance, sing, eat and talk as suits them. No one is forced to do anything in the Green Community, except to leave if they become violent. The walls are not the only, or even major break with the Aneilog mind frame. The architecture of the Green Ghetto is aggressively Orion. All straight lines and soaring strictures, the opposite of the Aneilog preference for organic curves and low buildings. On no account offer violence to a member of the Green Gang. Knives do not have a stun setting Council of Alphas In accordance with the Glade Outsider Government the Greens have established the Council of Alphas. Any Green that is recognized as an Alpha is welcome to attend and make her (it is almost always a her) opinion known. Disputes are handed by a jury of Alphas and a local Seela of Law. Frankly the Green community is perfectly happy to let the Ane handle all lawmaking, and happy with the general lack of laws. Too many rules are a downer. The Council deals with matters in the Green Ghetto, negotiations with other communities or firms that impact the Green Ghetto at large. A representative of the Alphas deals with city wide issues with representatives from, the Alien District, Fleet Town, Little American, Kronin Kamp, and the Aneilog neighborhoods. There are matters of central distribution, city services, and the like that affect the whole town. Life in the Ghetto Life in the Green Ghetto is centered around a number of Great Houses. Each is under the more or less leadership of an Alpha. The House is your flop, your support, and your hearth insurance. Your House is the place they will take you in. Behaving in such a way as to have your House expel you is about as bad as a Green can get. Basic support is assured under the Federation system. No one need work for a basic living. However most Greens want pretties and such and to get that you need to work. The entertainment business while preferred is limited in scope and brutal in competition. A successful Green Animal Girl on Oz can dance the hide bikini off any woman on Botchok. Green Animal Girls are a dime a dozen, you have to be the best. Because of this a Green that wants more credit must need apply to the Job Board and have more skills than entertainer. The Green community is rounding out with everything from Architects to Zoologists. Another thing the Green community has more of is children. And by all the gods of time and space if you value your hide you will not touch one with harm in mind. Dancing naked through a Klingon party calling them honorless cowards will result in a quicker and easier death. Oz has a higher percentage of sexually conceived children among Greens than any place other than a Green Orion world (There are some). Education is a right and the ex-slaves of the community will see you get one, or else. These Greens are not uptight. there are Gold Orions and other folks who live among them. They are gleefully Green and free and not interested in down playing it. The Greens get a long famously with the Aneilogs, since the attitudes about music, dancing, sex and having fun are similar enough. Sex The thing most people think of when Green Orions are mentioned is hedonistic sex. Yes there is a good deal of that. By Human standards largely promiscuous and very casual. That is Human standards. The structure of the Green Orion family and friends network is not immediately obvious if you don't understand Greens. Yes sex is monetized. So is Human sex, Greens are just more honest and open about it. Many of the Greens, having suffered massive sexual abuse in captivity have twisted emotional reactions to sex. These range from traumatized avoidance to being overly casual and emotionally disengaged from the act. What is being learned is that Green attitudes about sex are not wrong, they are Green. Green Orions have no responsibility to alien viewpoints. They need only answer to themselves. the damage is double ended. Gold Orions as slavers have stigmatized every aspect of Green society as the behavior of uncontrolled animals. Even when rescued their usually Human rescuers try and overlay Human morals on the Greens as a "healthy attitude" further messing them up. Oz has given the Green community the space it needs to discover who they really are. And to discover there is nothing wrong with that. Even then the trip has been difficult. Among Greens, sex is a form of social and emotional bonding, as well as a gesture of love and affection. A Green may engage in sex with a friend for reasons that a human would consider too light or trivial, however it would be a mistake to consider a Green a "Slut" or "Easy" in a sexual sense. Many Greens find such an attitude offensive and a betrayal of trust. Likewise "expected" gender behavior is not expected. Green Orions are not Humans, or any other species. Non Green Orion labels for what you think is going on are wrong. Callow and shallow non-Orion people sometimes troll the Green Ghetto in search of easy sex. Few find it. Like the Aneilogs, what you see is not what you think it is. Arriving in the Green Ghetto with assumptions is every bit as dangerous as it is with Aneilogs, and Aneilogs are less likely to knife you. The Great Green Mother Officially a mural on the side of the Emerald Palace facing the Green Enclave. A very womanly, nude, Green Orion woman is seen amid the gifts of her culture. It is an Aneilog statement of their welcome for the Green Orions. It is also known that it is Li'ira, Specifically Rear Admiral Li'ira Mary O'Keeff. This woman is lionized among the Ozian Greens, some would say nearly deified. She is a Super Alpha. Someone the Alphas will defer to. Li'ira is rightly credited with being the author of free Green culture. She broke the expectations of others, stated "I define myself" and "There is nothing wrong with being Green". She pushed the whole Green is not Human, Gold, or anything else it is Green ideology that Oz has grasped wholesale. She also proved it works by being the first Green Orion of flag rank in Starfleet. An organization not known for dealing in slackers. It was she that got the Green Enclave in the Emerald City going. Li'ira herself is not comfortable in this role. Sagely Alphas say that she is simply humble. The attention and worship bother her on a deep level. She is a very egalitarian soul. Li'ira-M Has adjusted to the idea that this is a woman with a similar face, and has emotionally distanced herself from the thing. She still does not like it. Li'ira 2 Is gleeful that it's not her. Li'ira-3 interviewed everyone about it assiduously trying to grapple with the idea Intellectually. She was nursed through this by understanding Greens and Aneilogs. Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Groups Category:Oz Category:Races